Emma and Asonja: Love of The Ocean (Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva1)
This is an RP inspired by a Sonic fanfiction I read part of. Just so you know, this RP will be Non-Canon. Story Emma Capulet gets turned into a Merchidna by an invention created by her friends Liam and Blade, and begins a new life in the sea. While exploring, she meets a Merhog prince named Triton, who introduces her to his family, including his brother Asonja. Will something bloom between Emma and Asonja? Who knows? Characters Emma Capulet/Alexneushoorn/Sonicsilva1 Triton the Merhog/Alexneushoorn Merna the Merhog/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Zoralth the Dragon/Sonicsilva1 Le RP Emma was walking through Station Square, enjoying the scenery. She had a nice life, but it missed a little fun in it. She then heard her cell phone ring. She took it and picked up. Emma: Hello? Blade: Hey, Emma. Can you help me and Liam out with something? Emma: Sure. What do you need help with? Blade: We're working on a new invention, and we need someone to test it out. Emma: Okay, I'm coming over. Emma hung up and headed for Liam and Blade's house. Liam opened the door and closed it once Emma got in. Emma: So, what does this invention you're making do? Liam: *shrugs* Blade and I wanted it to enable people to breathe underwater, but we're not sure how it'll go with that. Emma: Sure, I'd love to try it out. Emma went into the machine and Blade shut the door behind her. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He pressed a button on the machine. The machine flashed a bit and made a few noises. It then stopped and Emma walked out. (Your turn to play Emma. .3.) Emma looked around for a moment, scratching her head for a moment. "I don't feel anything different." Blade: Yeah, you look exactly the same too. Liam: Maybe she has to be in water for it to work. Let's test it out in the ocean. Blade: Yeah. What about it, Emma? "Uhh, sure!" She looked slightly nervous, like she was expecting bad to happen. "But...what happens if this doesn't work? Should we bring an emergency oxygen mask?" Blade: Alright. Liam grabbed an oxygen mask in case it wouldn't work. They then went outside. Blade locked the door. (I'll take control of Emma again for a bit.) Emma then ran off towards the ocean. Liam and Blade could barely keep up with her. Once she got to the ocean, Emma took off her clothes, dove into the water and began to transform. Emma looked down at her legs as they gained a purple color and found herself unable to move them apart. The two were fusing together, skin moving to cover the new single shape. The fact that Emma was breathing underwater barely even occurred to her as she watched. Two fins took the place of her feet, flattening, stretching and fanning out. A waistband appeared at the top of her tail, around her waist (obviously). The fins at the bottom of her tail faded to a lighter shade of purple. Emma's top turned to a purple shell bra. Emma then looked at her tail and the rest of her body. She squealed and returned to the surface of the water. She looked at Liam and Blade with a huge smile on her face. The fox brothers gasped in shock. Emma was a Merchidna. Liam: I wasn't expecting something like this... Blade: Neither was I... *leans forward* How do you feel, Emma? What was it like? (You can take control again. .3.) "It felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but then after a while it felt natural!" She replied, going a bit deeper into the ocean water, her head sticking out of the surface. "It's awesome! I don't even have to worry about being cold!" Liam and Blade nodded. They wondered what Emma would do now. Most likely she couldn't change back. Liam: What are you gonna do now? I highly doubt you'd be able to change back. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay